Just Walked Away
by JulieArchery107
Summary: Optimus walks away on Megatron in the middle of a battle. Its over.


"Just walked away."

Chapter 1

"Resignation."

The day started out normally.

With the sound of metal hitting metal mixed with gunfire filled the air, as the two robotic groups continued their never-ending war.

Their encounter, much like the beginning of today's battle, started pretty similarly to all the previous ones did. With the Decepticons attacking a nearby city or village in search for energion supplies and the Autobots coming in to stop them.

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, smiled under his helmet as he dived into the battle like the well-oiled machine of death and destruction that he is. Slashing and cutting every Autobot on his way.

This battle was engaging and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Even though the Autobots were clearly outnumbered 6 to 1 they still managed to put up quite a fight, and he was yet to engage his arch nemesis in battle.

For a moment Megatron was so caught in the battle, he could mistake it for a living being.

With them as its organs, the sound of metal hitting metal as its heart beat, the smell of spilled energion as its blood and the air around them as invisible skin. Every robot fighting the same way each time, like a bunch of dancers rehearsing their dance once more.

The king of cons smiled.

That feeling felt natural to him for he experienced it all throughout the war.

The Autobots and Decepticons fought in the same pairs they always have.

Arcee with Black Arachnid.

Bulkhead with Knock Out.

Bumblebee with DreadWing.

After facing each other so many times in the past, what they did couldn't even be called a fight anymore.

They all knew what the other was going to do at any giving moment, there were no surprise actions and unexpected twists because it was all done before. During the centuries of war they used all the tricks they could possibly think off, more times than one.

It was just another pointless battle, that didn't lead to anything and they knew it.

But it was a battle that they _had_ to partake in, either for the sake of getting energion or just to protect the innocent humans that were likely to get hurt, if something was not done.

Again a smile graced Megatron's lips.

Everything was like it's always has been.

He was sure only the death of either him or the enemy he was fighting, could possibly end this once in for all.

Until he heard _that_ sound.

It was so similar to all the other noises that, if it wasn't for his keen sound receptors, the Decepticon leader would have misted it.

The sound of something covered in metal, hitting earth.

Instantly, Megatron turned towards the source of the characteristic 'clink'.

He saw the Star Saber as it laid on the floor, slowly losing its vibrant blue color after being released by the only person that could use it to its full potential.

Confused and a bit worried, the decepticon chief looked up at the robot that, not so long ago, held the sword tightly in his grip, searching for the reason to why he dropped his weapon.

His nemesis was in a rather good shape aside from the occasional scratches and dents here and there, that his Decepticons managed to decorate his frame with. The robot still had both his hands intact, which ruled-out the possibility of dropping the weapon because of not having anything to hold it with.

In other words, Prime was fine and could continue battling with the sword.

The problem was…he _didn't_.

He just stood there, glaring at the gray, evil overlord in front of him and making no moves to retrieve his weapon.

After studying the smaller robot's body, Megatron moved his red optics to meet Optimus's blue.

To any outsider looking into the battle the Last Prime might have seemed angry or irritated with his nemesis, his sapphire-blue eyes narrowed and battle mask covering his face as if to hide a snarl from everyone's view.

But Megatron has known the Autobot leader long before he became the legendary warrior he was today. He knew that the mask was hiding nothing but lips pressed together in deep concentration and that anger and irritation were not present in those eyes, replaced by something the evil mastermind though he'd never see.

Resignation.

Megatron blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't just imagining things, but when he opened his scarlet orbs…the look was still there.

His confusion was reflected in the Autobot leader's eyes even though they were meters apart from each other, he didn't have to wait long for Optimus to elaborate as to what exactly that look meant.

For a second later…Prime just shook his head, turned his back to his longtime friend/arch-enemy and…

Walked away.

This of course caught the attention of both Autobot and Decepticon teams. The gunfire shots and the sound of metal hitting metal all went silent in an instant.

Nothing was heard…except for the sound of Optimus Prime leaving.

Both teams looked at each other, confused and not knowing what to do.

Megatron's lips and eyes were wide open when they all watched the proud, unyielding Autobot Leader transform into a semi-truck and drive away.

There were no orders of retreat, no signal that his men were to follow and nobody made a move to stop him.

The Decepticon leader looked at Arcee, hoping to see the signs of all this being a deception, a trick, something they planned to throw him and his troops of guard.

But none of that was there, only the look of sere confusion and shock. Same was in Bulkhead and Bumblebee's cases. The two warriors were just as clueless as their rivals were.

Even the Autobots had no idea what was going on.

 _Why would Optimus walk away in the middle of a battle with me? Didn't he_ want _to end the war?_

Were just a few of the questions floating in Megatron's mind as he watched the small form of his rival disappear in the landscape.

 _How is he going to stop the war without engaging me in-_

And then it hit him.

Like a slow-motion hit to the head with a steal hammer.

He knew why Prime walked away.

The Last Prime did so because…he knew this will end the war once and for all.

All that practically meant Megatron won and Cybertron was his to claim, but…that's not what the Decepticon leader was fighting for.

After all these years, Megatron realized that even if he did get a hold over his home planet…he would quickly get bored with it, if nobody was there to cause him trouble.

Some might ask why he continued the war, if his thirst for total domination disappeared.

Well, it was because Prime was always there to stop him.

He knew that even if he was on the other side of the galaxy the minute he pulled out his build-in sword, he'd be meet with the determinated, blue gaze of his rival.

Ever since they left Cybertron…he only attacked the humans just because Optimus was willing to get out of his hiding place and protect them.

Ever since he first met the young Prime, right after losing Orion to the Matrix, he knew that he will be a pain in his side. And he wasn't disappointed. Optimus clashed swords him every chance he got and proved to be quite a challenge to take down.

That's why as long as Prime was there to oppose him, the war will continue on.

He hoped his longtime rival wouldn't figure out the real reason so many innocent lives were sacrificed, but, apparently, he gaze Prime less credit than he deserved.

Today's battle showed just how _sick_ of it, Optimus really was.

It was time to end this.

Prime finally managed to fulfil his promise, he stopped the war.

The Autobots won.

Starscream waked up to him. "M-Master?" He asked, waiting for instructions.

"Tell the rest of the Decepticons…were leaving." He said sheeting his sword. "Were done here…the war is over."

Not waiting for the rest of his men to follow his order, he transformed into a jet and flew away.

The opposite direction to that of his rival, knowing that their roads will _never_ cross again.


End file.
